


Hockey AU Headcanon

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Gen, Headcanon, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Somebody posted a picture of Ignis and Noctis ice skating and my imagination just took off.  Also heavily inspired by my read through of Check, Please!  which is an excellent webcomic that I highly recommend.





	Hockey AU Headcanon

I know everyone says this, but here's the AU Rec League Hockey Headcanon that LITERALLY NOBODY asked for.  enjoy?

  * It's a beer league.  100% not serious.  Name is something ridiculous like the Flaming Moogles.
  * Noctis in net. Because warping wouldn't be fair, and hustling a shift makes his old injury flare up. Plus, intense goalie stare? Yes. 
  * Defensive line - Gladdy and Ignis
  * Gladio is constantly pulling penalties for checking in a no-check league. Defensive defenseman, very physical, very fast despite his size. 
  * Ignis is a careful technician, no surprise there. Also lack of surprise on his flawlessly elegant skating (they put him on defense because he's got the fastest backward hustle)
  * Offense - Iris is first-line center. She's a bizarre prodigy and team captain. Often found in the locker room with a white board and pen, explaining strategy. Everyone insisted she wear the C.  Gladio got her a #87 jersey.
  * Prompto can _not_ skate well at all, and is constantly wiping out. If he can get lined up though, he has a wicked wrist shot and incredible accuracy. Go-to wrap up man for shootouts. 
  * Cindy - Amazing skater and will deke you right out of your shorts. Unstoppable on a power play, but not used to working with a team. She gets the White Board treatment from Iris pretty often. 
  * Second line
  * Offense: Ravus, Luna, Crowe
  * Crowe is a natural athlete and played some field hockey, so she holds it down well. She probably would be on the first line, but Iris was persuaded by some long-winded theory Prompto had about "balance." (Which essentially translated to him trying to get ice time with Cindy).
  * Ravus is not super great, but really thinks he is. Luna feeds him the puck pretty well and they have weird ~~Sedin~~ sibling ice synergy, so they're actually quite good on the same line. 
  * Luna is backup goalie for scrimmages; she and Noctis frequently do the "point to my eyes, point to you" move at each other and cackle hysterically
  * Aranea and Nyx are second line defender - both solid if a little too much swagger.  Aranea wears one of the As (Iggy has the other one).
  * Did I mention that Aranea and Gladio CONSTANTLY ignore the fact that it's a no-check league? Big Cor keeps them in line. 
  * Refs are Cor and Monica
  * There's also a senior league:  Malbor-olds?
  * Reggie in net (like father, like son)
  * Defense: Cor and Clarus
  * Cid at center
  * Wingers are Weskham and Dave
  * They're fuckin solid for being old as shit



 


End file.
